


The Perfect Disaster

by SweetVennum64



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Boys Kissing, M/M, Mechanic Eliot, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetVennum64/pseuds/SweetVennum64
Summary: Lucille breaks down and Hardison falls for the hot mechanic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I’m trying something new. I hope you guys like it. This is an AU where Hardison is in college and Parker is his best friend and Eliot is the hot mechanic who Hardison has the hots for. Your reviews (or lack thereof) will determine if I finish this or not.

"Shit, shit, shit...come on, baby..._please..." _Alec pumps his foot_ hard _three times on the gas pedal, exhales heavy and closes his eyes as he tries once more to turn the key in the ignition.

His car stutters, coughs, and sighs before it dies again. He should have expected it. This is the third time Lucille has failed him when he's needed her the most.

NaNa had begged him to get a rental car instead of driving his beat up old '90 Honda Accord all the way to Atlanta to visit her over the weekend but come on, what college student has that kind of money? He's a Computer Sciences major at Columbia University and has already borrowed more money from the government than he or his grandchildren will ever be able to pay back.

Now he's fifteen miles or so from campus and his Calculus exam is in three hours. He probably should have driven back yesterday but NaNa had a doctors appointment and he wanted to make sure she followed all of Dr. Snyder's orders. He loves that woman with everything inside him but she's the most stubborn woman he's ever met in his life. Maybe that's where he gets his attitude from.

He flips on his hazard lights before stepping out of the car and moves over to the shoulder of the road and pulls out his cell.

"Heeey, Hardy." Comes Parker's voice on the other end. "Are you home yet?"

"I _hate _it when you call me that." He grumbles.

"Shut up, you love it. Where are you?"

"Yeeeah...about that..."

He hears her heavy sigh. "Let me guess..."

"No snark please, Parker." He hears her snicker and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm on the 81...about four exits away...between exit twelve, I think."

He hears her shuffling around, probably looking for her shoes. "I told you to take my car. You're so stubborn."

"Parker. You drive a pink VW Bug. You have a Minnie Mouse bobble head stuck to the dash for Christ sake...look. Just come get me. Its hot out here."

"Yeah, yeah...I'm coming, ya big baby." She says, hanging up before he has a chance to respond.

He met Parker on the second week of classes. She doesn't actually go to Columbia but she's a barista at Melbourne's Coffee. And although she’s three years older than he is, she seems to maintain a playful innocence that most twenty-one year olds lack. He goes to her coffee shop about four times a week to study and she quickly became his favorite person in New York City.

She'd brought him his usual Caramel Latte one day and decided to just plop herself down at his table and steal his book from him, flipping through the pages and quizzing him. It had caught him off guard and he was so puzzled by how bold she was. And from that day forward, he decided that they would be friends for life.

She'd moved to the city when she was only fourteen to become an actress and to probably get away from her shitty foster family. She doesn't like to talk about them much but the dark look in her eyes when they're brought up tells him more than she could ever say.

She goes to the Rec Center twice a week for improv and he's sat in on a few of them. She's so quirky and funny and so care free and he's kinda in love with that. She doesn't let her past define her _now. _She's such a breath of fresh air.

He'd told her about the shitty dorms and how his new roomate was a dick who played rock music all times of the night and she just offered him her extra room just like that. It was only a few blocks from campus so he was all in. And they've been thick as thieves ever since.

* * *

She pulls up about an hour later in all her pink glory and rolls down her passengers window. "Get in, loser!"

He chuckles and abandons his post on the guardrail and happily complies. She plops a water bottle and a Twix in his lap when he gets in and he moans. "My hero." He says, placing his palm against his heart.

"You don't deserve me." She smiles at him affectionately. "Don't you have a Calc exam in a couple hours?"

"Yeah...I'm probably gonna miss it. It's fine, I'll ask Dr. Cooper for a makeup."

She frowns at him. "Screw that! You're my meal ticket, asshole! I can't have you slacking off." She puts the gear in drive. "Hold on, Mother Fucker!"

They make it to campus with thirty minutes to spare. She kisses him on the cheek and wishes him luck. "I'll take you to get your crappy car in the morning. Pizza and vodka for dinner tonight so no hanging out on the bleachers oogling jocks after class." She says before speeding down the road.

Parker is the only one who knows he's bisexual. He just never felt comfortable enough to come out to his NaNa. She's old school. He doesn't want to even imagine what she would say or do if he told her he was into dudes. He's had enough trouble working through the idea himself.

He was twelve years old when he first kissed a boy at a sleepover. He hand't even realized that he'd wanted to do it, and he'd freaked out when it happened. The boy was wearing a Darth Vader tshirt and they'd instantly bonded. They had been talking and laughing with each other all night so when he'd gotten that really serious look on his face and leaned in, Alec's natural response was to close the gap and lock lips.

It had rocked his entire world and that hadn't been a good thing at the time. The neighborhood he had grown up in hadn't been too friendly to guys who played for the other team. So he'd kept it quiet, never said a word.

His high school life became stolen moments with the head of the swim team under the bleachers and late night makeout sessions with his best friend, Nathan.

After he'd finally gotten to college, he'd realized that his sexuality wasn't so foregin in New York. He had been able to blossom and experiment and find himself here. It had been so exhilarating. So when he'd met Parker, he hadn't hesitated to open up to her. And predictably she'd just given him a look like she'd already known. Stating that his various scarves and grandpa sweater vests gave him away. God, he's so glad he met her.

When they pull up at Snyder's Auto Repair that morning he was still so tired and nursing a hangover. He really doesn't know why he let's Parker talk him into playing her completely made up game of _Truth_ _or_ _Drink_ in the middle of the week. He always loses because Parker's _truth_ questions are completely and utterly unfathomable to the human population.

When he opens the door to the shop, the smell of sweat and motor oil attack his nostrils. Parker has a seat in the waiting area and picks up a copy of the _Archie_ comics thats probably five years old.

The lady at the counter kinda reminds him of his NaNa. She gives him her sweetest motherly smile. "How can I help you, dear?"

"Um...yes ma'am. My car was towed here yesterday. The uh, the 1990 Honda Accord. I was just wondering if it was ready for me?"

She types a few keys on her computer before turning back to him. "Alec Hardison?"

"Yes ma'am. Thats me."

"Ok, Sugar. I'll call in the mechanic. You just have a seat and he'll be with you in a moment.

He gives her a nod before taking his seat next to Parker who's quietly giggling into her hand as she scans her newspaper.

"You're such a child. He bumps her with his shoulder.

"And you're a prude!" She pinches him. "Is your car ready."

He hears the door to the garage open and he glances up to see. Well...he sees sex in coveralls.

The man who comes through the door is about two inches shorter than he is but the amount of testosterone that hits Alec in the face is enough to make him sit up and squeeze his legs shut. The man has some of his hair pulled up in a messy bun, and the rest is gently tousled over his shoulders. He has the sleeves of his blue coveralls rolled up to his elbows and his forearms and hands are covered in soot and oil. He pulls out a dirty mechanics rag and cleans his hands as best he can before stepping to the counter and giving the receptionist the most innocent boyish smile Alec has ever seen on a man who is that..._manly_.

"You rang, Mrs. Harris?" He asks.

He's definitely not from around here. He has a southern drawl and the words just roll off his tongue like butter and Alec wants to hear that voice whispering very dirty things in his ear.

Parker nudges him and he startles.

"Earth to Alec." She mocks.

"Huh?" He tears his eyes away from the man to glare at Parker. "What are you talking about?"

"Alec...you're practically drooling."

"What? No I'm not." He wipes his mouth self consciously before fixing Parker with his most menacing glare. "Shut up." He grits through his teeth.

To her benefit, she's really trying to hold back her smile. "Come on. That guy is old enough to be..." She pauses, gives Hot Mechanic Guy a once over. "...to be your...very hot...older...uncle."

"Oh my God, Parker." He feels his cheeks start to flush as he watches Hot Mechanic Guy leaning over the counter, giving him a very detailed view of the long expanse of his spine and very tight ass, while he talks to Mrs. Harris.

"He's not that much older than me." He hunches down in his chair. "And so what if he is? I'm eighteen. The legal age of consent for heterosexual..." He glances again at the counter. "...and homosexual...sex...in this case. So there."

She grins and slaps his thigh. "You're a slut."

"Hey.. I..."

Mrs. Harris interrupts then. "Mr. Hardison? Eliot here is the mechanic who worked on your car. He's our very best. He'll give you the details."

Eliot turns his smile on Alec then, and Alec suddenly doesn't know how to breathe. He can feel Parker losing it beside him and he wants to end her right now.

Instead he stands, wipes his hand on his jeans before extending it to Eliot and trying to act like a normal human with normal hormones before he says "Sup Eliot? I'm...my name is Alec Hardison. And...and she's Parker." He nods behind him. "Th..Thanks for, you know. Fixing Lucille and all."

Eliot's eyebrows do a little dance and his eyes sparkle. "Lucille?"

Alec drops his head, smiles and tries not to look mortified. "Yeah...um, yeah..thats what I call her."

He can feel Parker's grin without turning around and he's gonna kill her when this is all over.

"I see." Eliot says. "Well...if I could just get my hand back, Alec, we can go back to the garage and I can tell you how well I took care of your Lucille."

"Oh! Oh! Sorry, man." Alec stutters. "Sorry..." He lets go of Eliot's hand and shoves his own in the pockets of his jeans before stepping back.

Eliot chuckles. "It's no problem. Follow me..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Enjoy.

This is maybe the fifth time this Alec kid has been back to the shop. And the only reason Eliot is questioning this, is because he's been on vacation the last few weeks and has no idea if the kid had shown up during that time.

His father passed and he'd had to travel down to Tennessee for the funeral.

He hadn't seen...or spoken to his father, for that matter, in the eighteen years since he'd decided to go against the mans wishes for him to follow the genetic line of smart, do-gooder college brats in his family, go his own way, and enlist.

He'd pretty much been disowned by his family after that. So his attendance at the funeral was pretty much for appearances only. He'd kinda just skirted the back wall of the church and nodded and smiled and tried not to look like some psycho.

His brother didn't even acknowledge his presence but at least his sister smiled and hugged him when she saw him. She'd always been his favorite.

Anyway, he's glad that nightmare is behind him and that he's back home and getting back to work.

"Hey, Spencer...your Ken Doll is here again." One of the other mechanics, Jackson, yells at him.

Eliot rolls from under the '73 Mustang he's been working on all day, and sits up, wipes the sweat from his face with the back of his hand and looks to where Jackson is nodding.

He can see Alec through the little window on the door that leads to reception. He's talking animately to Millie and he's waving his hands around. Probably trying to describe the non existent problem with his car today.

In addition to the starter he fixed last month, Eliot has checked the radiator, the carborator, air conditioning, belts...and the list goes on. He probably knows that car better than he knows himself at this point. He has to give it to the kid though. For an older car, its surprisingly well taken care of.

Everyone at the shop knows whats going on. They've even come up with nick names for him whenever he shows up. He's either Eliot's Ken Doll or his Jail Bait or his Black Panther. Marty even went as far as to name the kid Chocolate Thunder.

And they all bust his chops about it. He takes it all in stride, throws a few hits back at them, because none of it really bothers him. He's never been insecure and has no shame in admitting he likes a nice round set of tits just as much as he likes bulging biceps.

But the Jail Bait thing. That's kinda throwing him. He's pretty sure that the kid of age but, Jesus, he looks so young. He's still got that smooth skin and boyish face and he wears graphic tees and ripped jeans and colorful scarves and these thick framed black glasses that make him look like some sexy professor or some shit. Eliot would be lying if he said he didn't wanna dirty him up just a little.

But the way he squirms and stutters and giggles at Eliot turns him on like he's never been in his life. It's like the kid wants to eat him alive but is too shy to come out and say it. Eliot has to admit that he's let it inflate his ego just a bit. Don't get him wrong. He knows he's a looker. He gets hit on by enough people in a day to attest. But he's getting older and sometimes its just nice to know he's still got it.

He's thirty-six and hasn't been in a real relationship since before he went off to the Army and almost married his high school sweetheart, Aimee. She'd said she'd wait for him and naturally he'd known that, that was bullshit so when he'd come home to find out she'd married one of their mutual friends, he wasn't all that surprised. He'd lost his family and his girl and really didn't have a point to stay in Tennessee. So he'd packed his bags and hit the road. He'd drifted for a while, slept in hotel rooms and sometimes in some strangers bed he'd met at a bar.

He'd ended up in New York when he finally decided to settle down. Landed the job at Snyder's auto within the first week and Mr. Snyder was nice enough to let him rent out the studio apartment above the garage.

He's been here for seven years and has had nothing more than a few flings here and there.

So when Alec came into the shop that day, tall and built and pretty and fresh and...ripe, Eliot's mouth instantly started to water. And the fact that the kid looked at him like the Holy fucking Grail didn't hurt either.

He sees Millie point Alec toward the garage and conveniently all the other guys are suddenly very focused on their work.

He'd pulled down the top half of his coveralls and tied the sleeves around his waist around noon because the humidity has him dripping sweat in buckets. So he's left in a dirty white tshirt with the sleeves cut off and sweat patches around the neck. He's got a blue bandana tied around his forehead and his hair tied in a low ponytail.

When the kid comes through the door, his steps stutter a little when he sees Eliot. His eyes immediately go darker and he's looking Eliot up and down like he's his last meal. It makes Eliot's stomach turn into molten lava.

Yeah he's definitely gonna fuck this kid.

"Hey! Back so soon?" Eliot greets him.

He hears Jackson snort behind him and then tries to cover it up with a cough when Eliot glares at him over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Um. Hi." He says, watching his own fingers fiddling nervously with the hem of his _Columbia_ hoody.

Eliot steps a little closer to him then, almost like he has to. Like his body is inexplicably drawn to the kid.

He ducks his head to grab eye contact and Alec's wearing that shy, embarrased look again. It makes Eliot's heart flutter. This kid is charming him without even trying.

"Well, let's go see what's got Lucille's panties in a bunch this time, yeah?"

Alec almost looks startled by the laugh that passes his own lips at Eliot's attempt at a joke. He exhales, looks relieved that Eliot is even making the effort and it makes Eliot feel proud.

What is this kid doing to him?

"Yeah...yeah, okay." Alec nods quickly, giving him a real genuine smile this time, following on Eliot's heels as he leads them out through one of the open car ports and around the building to the parking lot.

"So, you, uh. You go to Columbia?" It feels like Eliot should already know these things being that he's basically become the guys personal mechanic over the past few months but they've kept the conversation strictly as it pertains to Lucille while undressing each other with their eyes.

It's all very juvenile but Eliot kinda likes it. The slow burn. The heated looks Alec hits him with while he's bent under the hood and petting his baby. The way Alec stands just inside Eliot's personal space when Eliot is trying to give him tips or pointers for maintaining his car. Hardison's body heat radiating off of him as he stares intensely at Eliot like he's really trying to retain all the information Eliot is giving him. The slow glide if Hardison's tongue across his own bottom lip making promises to Eliot about what else he'd like to do with that tongue.

"What?" Alec looks down, runs his fingertips across the front of the shirt like he'd forgotten he'd worn it. "Oh!" he chuckles. "Uh...yeah. Yes. Um. First year Computer Sciences." He says, smiling self consciously.

"Huh." Eliot nods, impressed. So at least he has verbal proof that the kid isn't jail bait now. But still...barely.

"So you're some kinda tech wiz."

Alec blinds him again with one of those genuine, soft, smiles that show all of his teeth. "I wouldn't call myself a wiz or anything. But if you need your printer fixed, I'm your guy."

"Ha!" Eliot laughs. "And he's modest too. I like it."

Alec ducks his head and chews on his bottom lip as they continue around the building. Eliot's eyes are drawn to how plump and wet his lips look and he licks his own reflexively.

He's so screwed.

"What, um. You live on campus? Or..." Eliot struggles to pick up the conversation. Anything to distract him from the fact that Alec basically has him wrapped around his very large...very long fingers...and they haven't even done anything yet.

"Oh. No...well...I used to. For the first couple of months but then I met Parker, my best friend...you met her...that...first time..."

Eliot nods so he'll continue.

"...um, yeah. So. My suite mate was an asshole so Parker took pity on me." He finishes. "What about you?"

"Oh, me?" Eliot stutters. "Well. There's really not much to me. I'm a pretty simple man who has a pretty simple life."

"You sound like an old country song man." Alec mocks.

Eliot laughs, shoves Alec hard. "Hey, watch it! I happen to like country music."

Alec grins, raises his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay...I give..."

They make it to the parking lot where Alec left his car and Eliot circles around to the drivers side, opens the door and pops the hood like muscle memory. "So tell me the problem, Alec." Eliot asks, lifting up the hood and already tinkering with a few things. Checking to make sure his wiper fluid and oil are topped off.

When Alec doesn't immediately respond to his question, Eliot straightens up, peers at him over the hood.

Alec is kinda rocking back and forth on his heels, eyes unfocused and not looking at anything in particular. His breath is coming heavy and he's playing with the hem of his hoody again.

"Alec?"

Eliot says his name again and Alec snaps back from wherever he'd drifted off to. He looks Eliot in the eyes. He's still jittery as all fuck.

"Yeah. um..sorry. Yeah. See. Okay, here's the thing..."

"Hey..." Eliot stops him, steps away from the car and closer to Alec. "Slow down, man."

Alec huffs a frustrated breath and its so cute but Eliot tries to hide his grin.

"See. That's the problem. Slow. That's what I've been doing this whole time. So slow, in fact, that I'm practically going backwards." He says, his lips almost in a pout.

Even though Eliot did a pretty good job of hiding his grin, he's not so sure he's doing so good at keeping the amusement out of his voice. "Alec. Sometimes I think your brain works faster than your mouth does, man." He steps closer. "Walk me through it."

Alec searches his face for a bit. Obviously trying to find the courage somewhere to say whatever it is that he wants to say. He's kinda glad that this kid is oblivious to the fact that he'd rope the moon for him if he asked.

"Okay. Um." He shoves his hands in the pockets of his hoody before fixing his eyes somewhere over Eliot's left shoulder. "I was just, ah, just wondering if. If you'd wanna. I dunno..." He pauses and then mumbles "...have dinner with me sometime...?" at his shoes.

Eliot chews on his bottom lip, no longer able to hold back his grin as he watches Alec avoid eye contact, kicking at lose rocks and debris at his feet.

"Absolutely." Eliot answers simply.

But Alec jerks his head up and gives him the most wide eyed sincere look when he says. "Yeah? Seriously?"

And its like Eliot just gave Alec the answers of the universe. What kind of life did this kid have where he didn't already believe he could have whatever the fuck he wants?

"Yeah. Seriously." Eliot repeats, giving him a small grin.

* * *

Their first date was three days later because Alec had exams and final projects that he had due so Eliot had plenty of time to think, rethink, and overthink things.

What was he even doing with this kid? Where did be expect this to go? He's like eighteen years older than Alec and they're both headed in two different directions. No way could this be a long term thing. What if Alec just sees a hardened older bad boy and wants to take a walk on the wild side? Ride the danger rodeo?

But he seems far too genuine for that. They're too intense for this to be a one night stand. But then again, they're too different for this to be anything but.

Jesus this is all just a clusterfuck.

Alec is supposed to be over in a couple of hours so he's been trying to make his apartment look somewhat appealing all day. They decided that instead of going out to eat, Eliot would just make him a five star meal in his own kitchen. It would give him a chance to show Alec that his hands could be used to create culinary masterpieces and that he wasn't just The Car Whisperer.

He'd even bought new plates and silverware in favor of tonight. He's really got it bad for this kid.

He decided to keep it simple with roast beef tenderloin, buttery garlic mashed potatoes, and roasted green beans since he's not really sure what Alec likes to eat and he didn't wanna make it _too _obvious that he's being a cocky little show off.

The bell rings just as he's pulling the meat out of the oven and Eliot quickly wipes his hands on the dish towel thrown over his shoulder before heading to the door.

When he opens the door, Alec had been nervously chewing on his fingernails before dropping his hand, his mouth still slightly parted as he practically devours Eliot with his eyes. "Wow...you look...wow..."

Eliot just chuckles and steps aside. He'd gone for a simple Royal blue button down shirt, sleeves rolled up, and dark denim jeans. Feet left bare since they were staying in. He'd let his hair hang loose and air dry after his shower so it was cascading in waves over his shoulders now.

"Come on in." He says, and when Alec steps over the threshold he admires the way his jeans hug his ass. He removes his loafers and leaves them next to the door. He'd skipped the graphic tee tonight in favor of a simple black v-neck that left _very _little to the imagination. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Alec smiles and ducks his head. "Thanks...um. It smells really, really good in here." He says, licking his lips.

"Well don't just stand there, man. Come on." He leads them down the hall and into the main area.

"Not much to see, really. But, um, this is the living room." He nods to the couch. "This is my sofa/bed...yeah, fancy, I know." He continues further into the room. "Back there is the kitchen." He says, nodding to the far corner. "And uh...that..." he points to the only room in the apartment that actually has a door. "...is the bathroom. You can go freshen up now if you want. Dinner is ready."

"Oh. ok. Sure, yeah."

When he gets back to the kitchen, Eliot has already plated the food and is placing a basket of dinner rolls on the center of the table. "Hey, hope you like roast beef."

He steps up to the table. "Man. This looks amazing." He says, pulling out a chair. "You seriously cooked this?" He says looking up at Eliot completely awestruck.

And now Eliot is blushing. Christ.

"Man that's nothing." He tries to play it cool. "If this makes you look at me like that, wait til you see what else I got up my sleeve..." He pauses. And then, just to even the playing field. "I could probably having you eating out the palm of my hands."

Alec's eyes widen and he squirms in his chair.

Satisfied, Eliot goes to the fridge and grabs an orange soda, bringing it back and handing it to Alec.

He covers his mouth to hide his smile when he sees that it's an orange Fanta. He always has one in his cup holder when he brings his car to the shop and Eliot always scoffs in disgust when he sees it. It's become sort of a running gag for them.

"Now, as you know, I do not condone this syrupy atrocity you call a drink. It's disgusting and it's gonna completely ruin your pallate..." He says, watching Alec get this soft look in his eyes. "But...you're not old enough to have a beer yet and I feel kinda guilty because I'm definitely going to have a couple."

Alec chuckles and opens the soda. "Thanks."

Eliot nods and takes his seat on the opposite side of the table and pops the top off his beer before raising it in toast. Alec grabs his soda and clinks it against Eliot's beer and they both knock back a sip before digging in.

* * *

After Alec helps him wash the dishes and tidy up, Eliot walks him to the door and they kinda do this awkward dance of '_do we or don't we'_ until Eliot finally leans forward, his hand brushing Alec's hip, when he presses his lips to Alec's.

He hears Alec's pleased hum. Feels his hands come up, sliding over his chest and back to tangle in Eliot's hair. It makes Eliot shiver and part his lips and Alec aparently takes that as invitation to slick his tongue inside and completely own his mouth.

Eliot moans when Alec tilts his head to deepen the kiss, using his tongue to taste him and explore his mouth thoroughly. His lips are so soft and Eliot has to sink his teeth into the bottom one when Alec pulls back for air and Alec honest to God whimpers into his mouth.

"Shit..." Eliot whispers against his lips.

"Yeah..." Alec says. "I should...I should go."

"You should..."

Neither of them are making a move to do anything. They just stand there, panting into each others faces.

"Screw it..." Alec says just before balling up the fabric of Eliot's shirt, low on his belly, between his fist and walking him backwards through the hallway and toward the sofa. "I've waited for this too long, Eliot. I've wanted this forever."

And Eliot has absolutely no objections. Allows himself to be led, and when his feet bump the base of the couch he lets Alec shove him down onto the cushions, following right after to blanket Eliot with his body and dive right back into his mouth.

He can feel the already hard press of Alec's dick against his own where they're practically fused together at the hip. Eliot runs his hands down Alec's back and underneath the tshirt to get at his skin.

Alec rolls his hips and the feeling of electric shock pain-pleasure that shoots through Eliot must have hit Alec too because he rips his mouth away from Eliot's with a low hiss before leaning back. Eliot almost, _almost _whines at the loss of contact.

He's tugging at the buttons of Eliot's shirt now. His brain probably as sex hazed as Eliot's because he's really trying but he can't seem to get the buttons open. He growls. "Get it off, Eliot..." he pants. "I need this off."

"So bossy..." Eliot whispers playfully before he lifts up and pulls the shirt over his head, not even bothering to undo the buttons, and throws it to the floor. As soon as he's done, Alec is on him again, kissing his neck and his chest. "God, you smell so good." He whispers into Eliot's skin.

Eliot just groans as Alec kisses his down his torso. Fingers fumbling at Eliot's belt when he reaches his waistband.

He knew they'd end up here. He just hadn't expected it so soon. But now that this is happening, there is _no way _he's resisting it.

Eliot's hips lift off the couch when Alec finally releases his dick from his boxers, using his other hand to push Eliot's hips back down flush with the couch cushions, and then holding him there, grinning at him just before he bends down, taking half of Eliot's length into his mouth and moaning as he feels Eliot sliding against his tongue. Its thick and pink and perfect.

"Oh fuck..." Eliot grits out, squirming under the hand Alec has firmly pressed against his hip.

Alec eyes him under his lashes as he works his tongue over the length of Eliot, sliding off with a sinful _pop_ before using his tongue to circle the head of Eliot's dick.

Eliot is _losing _it and Alec absolutely loves being the one to do it to him. He swallows Eliot down again just to hear him growl. He watches Eliot shove both hands up into his hair and slam his eyes shut. "Shit, Alec..._fuck..._"

When he can't handle the strain of his own dick against his jeans anymore, he lifts up, fumbles to rid himself them and his boxers before he's on Eliot again, their dicks slotting together and making them both moan.

It's too good and already so wet between them. The combination of precum and sweat make the slick slide so delicious when Alec starts to move in earnest, circling his hips and making Eliot's eyes nearly roll back in his head.

He spreads his legs a little, giving Alec a little more room to move. They're both panting into each others mouths now and Eliot grabs Alec's ass with both hands, grinding them hard together.

"Ride me, Alec...Make me come..."

Eliot knows he's babbling but he can't help it. He's delirious with lust right now so he continues to whisper filth in Alec's ear as he rides them both into bliss.

He feels the hot spurts of Alec's come hit his belly first. His orgasm seems to last forever as he moans through it. The heavy twitching of Alec's dick push Eliot over the edge shortly after and they both collapse into each other.

He's not sure how long they actually lie there in their mingled sweat and come, breathing heavily and listening to each others hearts pounding wildly in their chests but eventually Eliot is able to squeeze from under Hardison and go get something to clean them up with.

He walks Alec to the door for the second time tonight and he really doesn't know where they stand from here and neither of them are willing to pose the questions, apparently.

They just kinda kiss and say some version of a goodbye that leave things in the air and Eliot goes to bed more confused than he was before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t seem to be getting much feedback on this story. I haven’t read many AU Leverage stories on AO3 so maybe it’s not so popular in this fandom. For the fans who did leave a review, I appreciate all of you and you may just push me to finish this story without the reception!

Alec has not been harping over the fact that tomorrow makes one week since his date with Eliot. One week since he's seen or talked to Eliot...

One week since he's tasted the salty tangy flesh of Eliot's dick. Felt the wet slip and slide of Eliot's tongue against his own. Touched every single inch of-

"Hey!"

The sound of Parker's voice startles him, making him bang his knee on the underside of his desk and snap the lead on the pencil he'd been using for calc notes.

He slams the pencil down on the desk. "Dammit Parker! I hate it when you sneak up on me."

She frowns, enters his bedroom fully, and takes a leaping dive onto his bed. Then she squirms her way down to the foot of the bed so she's close enough to punch him in the leg. "Eww. What's with the 'tude?" She asks before flopping onto her back, fiddling with the ears of his stuffed bunny. "Thinkin' about Lover Boy again?"

She hears him exhale but he doesn't answer so she continues.

"Why don't you just call him? Huh? Just ask him if-"

Alec cuts his hand sharply through the air and she quiets.

"Because, Parker." He stands up and she flips back over onto her belly to watch him pace the room. "It's obvious that I was just a flavor of the week for him. I mean, come on. What the hell was I thinking? Humping him like a dog in heat on the first night?"

"You were thinking you liked him. You were thinking that you wanted to jump his bones. So you did. It's not that complicated. Stop trying to make it that way."

He groans, letting himself fall face first onto the bed next to her. "He must think I'm some slut." His voice is muffled by his pillow.

Parker exhales and sits up. Turns Alec's stuffed bunny to face her so that she can look into his creepy, beady, dead little eyes. "You try talking some sense into him then, Marvin." She says to the stuffed animal. "I give up."

She tosses Marvin so that he lands on the pillow next to Alec before hopping off the bed. "I'm ordering Chinese. You. Get your shit together. I'm sick of mopey Hardy." She pouts, starts to pull his bedroom door shut.

He turns his head to face her. "Spring rolls...extra fortune cookies..." He says, watches her grin and wink at him before she shuts the door,

His eyes bounce from the door, to his desk, and then to his cell, sitting like a beacon on his nightstand. He sits up and grabs the phone, looks behind him at Marvin, who's silently judging him. His stitched mouth turned down in a loathing frown.

"Don't give me that look." He mumbles at Marvin.

He turns the phone on, answers a few texts, replies to his emails, and listens to that week old voicemail from Student Services before he finally gets to the real mission at hand.

Eliot's name is still saved as Hot Mechanic Guy in his phone because he didn't wanna get too attached in case...well...just in case.

He hits the green call button and presses the phone against his ear, inwardly disgusted with himself at how dramatic he's being.

Glancing at the clock, it's just past one on a Saturday so Eliot is probably arms deep under someone's hood. The line rings twice before voicemail picks up as suspected. Alec listens as the prerecorded robotic female voice politely asks him to leave a message and he's kinda relieved.

"Hey Eliot. It's me. Uh. Alec. Alec Hardison. I just wanted to check in. Make sure everything was. You know. Good and everything. Call me later? If you want. Maybe we can catch up. If. If you want. Okay? Okay. Bye."

He sighs and lets himself fall back onto the bed, eyes on the ceiling.

"I can feel your judging stare, Marvin." He says. "It wasn't...that bad." He heard the lie in his own voice, grabs the pillow not occupied by Marvin, and covers his face with it.

* * *

"You fucked him didn't you?" Marty asks.

Eliot nearly brains himself on the open hood of the '02 Ford truck he's bent over. "Jesus, Marty." Eliot gripes. He carefully steps away from the truck, narrowing his eyes and pointing his tool at Marty's chest. "Never sneak up on a guy with a socket wrench."

Marty raises his hands in surrender.

"And what the hell are you talking about, anyway?" Eliot continues, turning his back to Marty and resuming his work.

"You know. Jail Bait. You let him...play with your _tool_ _belt_."

And he makes the last two words sound so dirty that Eliot will never hear them again without getting a slight hard on because Marty is right. Well, partially, anyway. Because technically he didn't fuck Alec. Alec fucked him. And what a goddamn beautiful sight that had been.

It was almost like Alec had finally snapped. The sexual tension too much and he took it out on Eliot.

There is something shocking about such sexual ferver being buried under shy smiles and furtive glances. Alec _owned_ Eliot that night. Mind and body. Alec touched him like he was the most precious, breakable thing on the planet. Kissed him like it would be his last. Tasted him eagerly, rode him into bliss. And then he was gone.

"That ain't none of your business, man." Eliot says, with a little more bite than he'd intended.

Marty steps around the front of the car so that he can see the side of Eliot's face, ducks down and grins. "Well...you just gave me my answer, Big Guy."

Eliot just rolls his eyes, refocuses on his work, and does his damndest to ignore Marty and his lewd gestures for the remainder of the morning.

He usually goes down to Mel's pizza with the guys for lunch but he's not feeling all that chatty today so he decides to just slip upstairs to his apartment for a BLT.

Rarely does he take his phone downstairs to the garage with him because he usually doesn't have the time to talk. And if he's being honest with himself, he doesn't get very many calls that he looks forward to. Until recently, anyway. So he's a little surprised when he sees the missed call from Alec and a voicemail notification.

His belly does a little flip and roll as he presses the phone to his ear. He immediately smiles at the sound of Alec's stuttering voice. All of the anxiety he'd been feeling since that night a week ago after he'd walked Alec to the door just melting away.

He'd called Alec back after listening to the message a couple more times, only to have to leave his own voicemail. And instead of continuing their game of phone tag, Eliot just accepted Alec's invitation to catch up and requested they meet up tonight for ice cream.

At almost eight o'clock he and Jackson are locking up the garage for the night. Jackson is on his third divorce and they're usually the last ones to call it quits. No one to rush home for and all.

"They got two dollar shots down at Henderson's. Wanna take me out for a drink, Spence?" Jackson makes a show of waggling his eyebrows and rolling his tongue at Eliot.

Eliot chuckles, pulls down the last port door and secures the lock. "Raincheck, Big Boy. Got a hot date tonight."

He'd asked Alec to meet him at the Curbside Creamery between nine and ten and he needed to shower.

Jackson follows him through the back exit and locks up before rounding toward the parking lot with Eliot. "You cheatin' on me, Son? It aint Jail Bait is it?"

At Eliot's silence, Jackson gasps. "I knew I should have dyed my grays before you traded me in for some fresh meat."

He shoves Jackson when he makes it to his car. "You wish, asshole." He says, opening Jackson's car door for him. "See ya tomorrow."

"You wound me, Spence." Jackson says, voice all fake hurt as he settles in the drivers seat. "Later man. Don't break no hearts."

"No promises!" Eliot says, shutting the car door and backing up toward the stairs leading to his place.

Eliot showers quickly. Stripping his clothes as soon as he hits the front door and leaving a trail all the way to the bathroom. He washes his hair and tries to get as much of the grit and grime from up under his fingernails.

He doesn't have time to dry his hair so he just throws it up into a messy bun and throws on a pair of khaki shorts and black tshirt. It's already five past nine and he's got butterflies in his stomach. What the hell is wrong with him?

* * *

Alec grabs a handful of fortune cookies and shoves them in his pocket before heading for the front door.

"Hey! These spring rolls are gonna be your breakfast tomorrow, mister!" Parker yells at him from the couch where she's watching old Ren and Stimpy VHS tapes and shoveling lo mein into her mouth.

"I know, I know. I'll make it up to you, promise." He says, squatting on front of the couch and resting his hands on Parker's knees. "But...you know...Eliot."

He'd gotten Eliot's voicemail right after leaving the library and called Parker right after. She'd given him an entire speech about how she's always right and how he should take everything she says with absolute seriousness until the end of time.

Parker is and will always be an _I_ _told_ _you_ _so_ type of person but thats ok with Alec because she's always there for him no matter what.

She'd helped him pick out his outfit. Not too flashy, not too geek, she said. Black jeans and black tshirt. They compromised and she let him where his black graphic tee with '_Hulk_ _Smash_' written on the front in bold green letters. Hulk is universal, right?

She places both her hands on his shoulders and eyes him. She can tell he's nervous because he's tattooing his fingerprints into her thighs where he's got both hands resting above her knees.

"Hardy. Breathe." She waits for him to let out a shaky exhale. "You've got this, okay?"

He nods. "I got this." He repeats.

"And you tell Eliot if he hurts you, I'll rip his balls off and feed them to him." She adds, kissing him light on his cheek before he moves to stand.

"Hurt me, balls in his mouth. Got it." He says.

She grins at him lovingly. "Now get outta here before you change your mind."

He chews on his lower lip as he stands back up, walking backwards toward the front door and swinging it open. "Thanks, Parker."

She rests two fingers against her forehead before offering a mock salute. "Rock his world, Soldier."

He's at the ice cream parlor at five minutes til and already second guessing himself. Should he have shown up late? Or not at all? Is this tshirt too childish? Should he wait to order?

He's in brand new territory here. He hasn't been on a real date with a guy ever. He's had random hook ups here and there but never an actual second meet up. He's halfway to asking Eliot if he'd be down with the picket fence and 2.5 kids and wouldn't that be awkward if Eliot just turned tail and ran?

He glances at his watch for the billionth time, runs his sweaty hands back and forth over his thighs and licks his lips before squinting out the picture glass window to his left. Its only twenty after so his stomach has no right to be doing its customary backflip of panic when odds seem to be stacked against him.

He orders a mint tea just to have something to occupy himself with while he taps his foot nervously under the table.

He's not entirely sure what it is about Eliot that makes him squirmy and stupid. Maybe it's the fact that Eliot is older. Or maybe its because Eliot has the hardened exterior of your cliche bad boy while having the most gentle, piercing blue eyes he's ever seen.

He's almost sure that this thing, whatever it is he feels for Eliot, isn't going anywhwre productive but he's one hundred percent sure he doesn't care. He wants Eliot and he wants him now. Consequences and heartache be damned.

The bells on the shop doors jingle loudly and Alec's head snaps up. His vision narrowing down to jus Eliot. Only Eliot. From the messy curls that make up his bun, down to his biceps stretch the sleeves of his basic black tee, and down to where the swell of his perfect dick presses against the fabric of his shorts, Jesus.

He smiles at Eliot when their eyes meet, chews on his lower lip, and now he's a freaking school girl.

"Eliot..." his name comes out as more of a sigh. "Hey. Sit. Um.." He wriggles in his seat. "I waited to order. I didn't know what you'd like."

Eliot takes the seat across from him, smiles. "Yeah, no problem. How you been? You look good."

Alec thrills at the compliment, ducks his head and squirms. "Thanks." He says, lifting his eyes and peering at Eliot under his lashes. "I wasn't entirely sure I would see you again."

Eliot frowns. "Why's that?"

"I dunno. It's just that you're...like...gorgeous older guy and I'm just. Me."

Eliot shakes his head. Leans forward to rest his elbows on the table and tries not to look too serious. "You have no idea, do you?"

Alec sits up, stutters. "Wha...?"

The waitress comes up then and they both lean back to rest against their chairs.

"What can I get for you boys?" She says, voice almost melodic while she smiles at Eliot.

"Alec?" Eliot nods toward him.

Alec clears his throat. "Um, yes. Banana split." He ducks his head. "With sprinkles."

He hears Eliot's low huff and doesn't know what to make of it.

"Sure thing, Sugar."

"And you?" The waitress, Kali, according to her name tag, asks Eliot.

"Strawberry sundae." He grins at Alec. "With sprinkles."

Alec eyes Eliot suspiciously while Kali jots their orders on her note pad before heading back to the kitchen.

" Sprinkles?" Alec questions when the waitress is out of earshot. "You making fun of me?"

"What? No, man. You made it sound interesting."

Alec tilts his head, a look on his face that Eliot can't name. And then the expression breaks and Eliot is rewarded with one of Alec's signature smiles.

Eliot's world shrinks to that smile. And suddenly he wants to keep saying things that will make that smile a permanent fixture on Alec's face.

"You are something else, you know that?" Alec says.

Screwed. Screwed is what Eliot is. He'd thought about not even showing up tonight. Coming up with some excuse and then just dodging Alec's calls until he finally wised up and started shopping in his own age bracket.

For the millionth time Eliot is asking himself what he's doing here. Where does he expect this to go?

He glances at Alec who's giving him a shy smile now, eyes unfocused and looking at Eliot like he's the only thing that matters and on cue, all of Eliot's insecurities and inner monologue melts away.

He plasters on a smile of his own. Hopes it doesn't tell all his secrets. "Yeah. I'm _something_, alright." He answers.

When Kali finally brings their deserts, Alec dives in immediately and Eliot just watches him with an amused grin on his face.

"I bet you grew up with younger brothers and sisters, didn't you?"

Alec stops mid chew, a bit of fudge in the corner of his mouth that Eliot aches to lick. He frowns at Eliot, looks almost startled. "Uh. Yeah, actually. How'd you guess?"

"It was the way you were hovering over your bowl there, eating it like it was the first thing to touch your tongue all week."

Alec's mouth drops and he backs away from his bowl. Eliot can't help but laugh at the slightly embarrassed and caught out look on his face.

"It's okay, man." Eliot leans forward to grab his spoon. "I have a baby sister, four years apart. And every time she saw me with any food. Didn't matter what it was. She'd beg me to share it with her." He spoons ice cream and strawberries into his mouth. His eyes going distant with memories.

"And I bet you could never say no, could you?"

Eliot's eyes refocus on Alec. He's got a soft look on his face. "She got me with those puppy eyes every damn time."

They both laugh at that. Alec takes a smaller, more careful bite from his bowl this time.

"I'd gotten to the point where I'd started hiding in the pantry or the closet with my snacks." Eliot smiles then. "Either that or I'd proceed to vacuum my plate, much like you were just doing."

Alec giggles, brings his hand up to cover his mouth, and kicking at Eliot's feet with his own. "Shut up!" Alec growls playfully when his mouth is empty.

"Alright, alright! That was the last one, I swear." He says. Hopes he's not blushing when Alec can't help but look utterly and affectionately exhausted with him.

He takes another bite from his sundae, clears his throat. "Um. What about you? How many siblings did you have?"

Alec looks thoughtful for a second. And then unsure, setting his spoon down and leaning back in his chair.

"Hey. It's fine. I'm sorry. You don't. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want."

"Uh...no. It's okay. I." Alec reajusts in his chair. Sits up straighter. "I'm good. I just. Ah." He chews on his bottom lip. "I didn't really know my parents, is all." He sighs. "I've been raised by my NaNa for as long as I can remember. But she used to foster kids though. So, theoretically, I have dozens of brothers and sisters."

Eliot kinda wants to brain himself for picking the one conversation to derail the whole mood. But at the same time, the fact that Alec chose to share such an intimate detail of his life with him has him on cloud nine.

He smiles at Alec, leans forward, grabbing his spoon on the way. "Ya know? These sprinkles ain't half bad." He says, scooping up a healthy helping of his strawberry sundae and bringing the spoon to Alec's lips.

Alec grins, his eyes devious as he licks his lips. "Taste the rainbow." Alec purrs before opening his mouth wide, welcoming Eliot's invitation.

It's all a mess of clothes and teeth and sweat after that when Eliot finally comes to. He's pinned down to his own mattress with his arms above his head. He's buried deep inside the warm heat of Alec who's slowly grinding down against him. Alec's asshole gripping his dick tight like the long fingers currently pinning Eliot's wrists to the bed.

Eliot's name spills from Alec's lips like a prayer. His hips circle slowly and Eliot's eyes roll up into his head. They're breathing each others air and Alec moans against his mouth and it feels like a sin.

"Shit...Alec..." Eliot pants. "What are you doin' to me?"

Alec moans, his fingertips tighten around Eliot's wrist and Eliot feels him pulse around his dick."

"Eliot..." He whispers. Shuts his eyes and lets his mouth fall open. "So good. You're so good."

Eliot squirms under him. He can't last much longer. He bucks his hips, revels in the sound it rips out of Alec's throat. "I'm gonna come."

Alec doubles his efforts. Grinds down hard. "Please..."

* * *

He cleans Alec up with a warm washcloth before he takes care of himself, and plops back down on his back next to him. Alec immediately plasters the front of his body to Eliot's side, wraps his arm around his waist and rests his head on Eliot's shoulder.

Cuddling is not something Eliot is used to but this is nice. Alec is warm at his side and it's a nice contrast to the ice cold night's Eliot's used to.

"Eliot?" Alec speaks up. His voice almost startling Eliot in the quiet. Eliot hums.

Alec sits up then, looks Eliot in the eyes. Fiddles with the blankets at their waist.

"I um. " He exhales. "Look. I just want to get this out of the way before we go another week without speaking."

Eliot frowns. Reajusts so Alec lies more comfortably against him.

"I like you, Eliot. I like you a lot. And. And I don't know what this...thing..." He gestures between the two of them. "This thing between you and me means to you. But it means so much to me." He runs his hand up Eliot's chest to rest on his neck. "And I kinda wanna keep you, ya know? All to myself."

Eliot is caught off guard by his honesty. Struck mute and dumb. And he can see Alec about to retreat and go into his shell.

Just before Alec can pull back Eliot grabs him, rests his hand on the back of his neck and pulls him forward until their mouths are inches apart. "Hey..." He whispers. "I want that too..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're in deep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I can not believe it but I actually got another chapter of this story done! I've been getting a lot of comments on this story lately and it just made me want to get back in here and see if I could regain my momentum. It's not the best but I think I finally know what direction I want to take with this story (it won't be all rainbows and unicorns so enjoy that while it lasts) Let me know what you guys think.

He’s seen a lot of Alec over the past few weeks. It’s like confirming his feelings for him opened a dam of emotions and now the kid doesn’t hold back. He comes over almost every day after classes and basically plasters himself to Eliot. They have sort of a routine now. Eliot cooks while batting Alec’s hands away every few seconds as he hovers and tries to steal tastes of everything.

“Stop it. You’re gonna ruin your appetite.” Eliot gripes but with no real heat behind it when Alec dips his pinky into his pan to get a taste of his tomato sauce.

Alec has been propped up on the counter next to the stove watching him as he prepares spaghetti and Italian meatballs for dinner tonight. It’s a bit unnerving to feel Alec’s eyes on him so intently. He’s not used to having someone in his space like this. And Alec is so…obvious, it’s terrifying. It makes him feel hot and itchy and nervous all at once.

“But it tastes so good.” Alec moans. “You know I love it when you cook for me.” He dips his finger in the pan again when Eliot turns his back to grab oregano from the cupboard and when Eliot turns back to face him, he steps right up in Alec’s space, between his legs and glares.

“I saw that.” He growls at Alec, his hands resting on Alec’s thighs.

Alec swipes his tongue across his bottom lip, catching a stray drip of sauce there, watching as Eliot’s eyes track the movement. His position on the counter puts him at eye level with Eliot and he leans forward. “What are you gonna do about it?” He whispers against Eliot’s lips.

He feels Eliot’s fingers flex where they rest on his thighs and a thrill goes through him. He knows how strong those hands are. He’s felt it when Eliot pins him to the bed and buries himself inside. He’s felt those callused fingertips wrapped possessively around his throat when Eliot presses their lips together in bruising kisses. He loves Eliot’s hands. Especially when they’re touching him.

Eliot readjusts, his hands folding around Alec’s calves, and then he jerks him forward in a quick motion that has their centers pressed together. Alec grunts and brings his arms up to rest against Eliot’s shoulders, burying his hands in Eliot’s hair.

“You’re distracting me.” Eliot says.

“Mmhmm…” Alec says lazily, tightening his grip in Eliot’s hair because he knows Eliot loves it, and brings their lips those final few inches until they meet. Alec sighs into Eliot’s mouth, thrills at the way he just opens up for Alec’s tongue. His mouth tastes like warm hazelnuts and tomatoes because Eliot can’t help taste testing either.

Eliot’s breath is stuttering between them, his hands roaming up and down his thighs and Alec knows he wants to just rip his clothes off and take him right here on the countertop. And Alec would be so down with that. He presses his knees against Eliot’s hips, trapping him between his legs and starts to rotate his hips slightly, he can’t help it. Eliot hisses under his breath and teeth start to get involved, nibbling lips and sucking tongues.

He’s halfway to popping the button on Eliot’s jeans when they hear a sizzle behind them and Eliot tears his lips away. The spaghetti noodles are starting to boil over and Eliot curses under his breath and steps away, turning off the heat. Alec whines at the loss of contact and Eliot can’t help grin at the fact that he’s actually pouting.

“You’re gonna eat all of these overcooked noodles and I better not hear a complaint outta you.” Eliot says as he drains the pan. “Go set the table.”

“Yes sir.” Alec purrs as he hops off the counter to do what he’s told. He smacks Eliot’s ass on his way out and Eliot tries to glare at him but it falls short by miles.

* * *

They finish dinner and Alec offers to clean up since he didn’t help much with the cooking and he almost ruined dinner because apparently his arousal switch is stuck in overdrive when he’s around Eliot.

They’re plastered together on the couch now. Well, Alec is plastered to Eliot’s side, tucked under the arm he has thrown over the back of the sofa. His hands are roaming all over Eliot’s torso, making a slow trail down to his belly and then back up to his chest. He’s got his nose buried against Eliot’s neck, pressing soft, sucking kisses to the skin there.

“You’re not even paying attention to the movie.” Eliot groans, tilting his head back to give Alec more access. He’s trying hard not to let this thing turn into a 24/7 sex fest but Alec makes it so hard. Literally.

“I’m a little preoccupied with more important things at the moment.” Alec mumbles against the skin of his throat.” I’m sure you don’t mind.”

“Silverado is my favorite movie. I kinda wanted you to see it.” Eliot huffs, relaxing back into the cushions and spreading his legs when he feels Alec’s hand wander lower.

“Oh yeah?” Alec whispers, popping the button on Eliot’s jeans. “You sure you wouldn’t rather my attention somewhere else?”

Eliot bites on his bottom lip, feels himself harden in his jeans. Alec is insatiable. It’s like he can never get enough and Eliot’s dick seems to be on board with the whole thing. He watches Alec’s hand slip down to his thigh rubbing in slow circles and then up between his legs. He drags his nose across Eliot’s neck, hot with arousal.

“I’m okay with a little distraction.” Alec reminds him, goosebumps spreading over his body when Eliot chokes off a moan. “How about you?”

He hears and feels it when Eliot swallows, his breathing becoming a little heavier. “Cut it out.” Eliot huffs, but the way he rolls his hips up into Alec’s palm gives him away.

He watches Alec’s long fingers as they slowly lower his zipper before eagerly sticking his hands inside to touch. Eliot hisses when Alec gets his fingers wrapped around him and gives a long slow tug that has him filling out properly.

“I remember you telling me that you _loved_ to watch me swallow you down…” Alec says, his voice all low and rough the way it gets when his seconds from exploding. His breath coming out in sharp puffs while he massages Eliot.

“Oh fuck…” He’s assaulted with the image of Alec’s lips – those beautiful fucking lips – stretched around him and he drops his head to rest on the back of the couch, eyes shut.

“Just let me, Eliot…” He loves to see Eliot like this. Blissed out and dazed.

He feels Eliot’s other hand on his back now, stroking softly before he lets it drop to rest on the swell of Alec’s ass, squeezing roughly.

Alec takes it as permission, curling down into the seat until his face is right near Eliot’s crotch, collar bone resting against his thigh. He uses his hands to free Eliot from his boxers, licks his lips reflexively when spurts of precum ooze down Eliot’s shaft. His mouth starts to water and there’s a strangled moan fighting its way out of his throat.

Unable to help himself, he leans forward, catching it with his tongue and licking all the way up to the head, tasting the saltiness and savoring the warm, velvety feeling of Eliot.

“Shit…” Eliot’s breathing is so erratic, so desperate. And then he feels the grip of Eliot’s fingertips on the back of his neck, begging him for more.

He parts his lips and wraps his mouth around Eliot, earning another spurt of slick on his tongue. He uses his other hand to grip the base of him and give a long, twisting upstroke that has Eliot moaning low and filthy.

Alec knows he likes it messy so he lets the spit run out of his mouth and all around the long, hot length of it, using it to slick Eliot up.

Eliot’s hips are stuttering and he can tell he’s trying hard not to just fuck into his mouth. Alec takes it upon himself to sink deeper, take as much of Eliot as he can. He gags a little when Eliot takes an aborted thrust upward and hits the soft flesh in the back of his throat. But he doesn’t stop. He can tell Eliot is close simply by the bitten back curses falling from his lips and the way his fingers have tightened almost painfully around his neck.

Alec relaxes his throat and hollows his cheeks, and quickens the pace against Eliot’s bucking hips. He can feel Eliot swelling inside of him and he gets impossibly hotter against his tongue.

Eliot whines when he comes, choked off and desperate. Alec feels him twitching inside his mouth, feels the thick spill of him on his tongue. And he drinks it all down eagerly.

When Eliot settles, he finally lifts up and lets Eliot’s softening dick slip from his mouth and against his heaving stomach. It’s shining with spit and come and Alec can’t help leaning back in and licking up the last drops.

“_Jesus.” _Eliot hisses, overstimulation has him slamming his eyes shut.

Alec sits up then, licking his lips and still trying to taste Eliot there, and tucks him gently back into his jeans. He doesn’t look up at Eliot just yet. A little self conscious now that it’s all over. He’s not as experienced as Eliot is. And he feels his face heat up with embarrassment and self-doubt because he can feel Eliot’s eyes on him.

“Was..I mean. Was that?...”

That’s all he has a chance to say before he feels Eliot’s hand warm on his cheek, coaxing his head up. He only has a split second to catch the wonderstruck look on Eliot’s face before he’s hauling him in and kissing him full and dirty on the lips.

“Yes…It was.” Eliot says simply when they pull apart. And Alec can’t help the shy smile that spreads across his face.

* * *

Things get even more serious after that. And truthfully, Eliot hadn’t seen this coming. Alec was never in his plans. But now that he’s had a taste, he can’t get enough of him. They’re together all the time. And when they’re not together, he’s thinking about Alec. His laugh, his concentrating face, or what Eliot liked to call ‘Alec’s study face’. He thinks about Alec’s voice and how it gets all deep and rumbly when he’s turned on. Or soft and sweet when he was being affectionate. He thinks about Alec’s huge hands and his round ass and even the way his muscles stretch his geeky graphic tees.

Eliot was completely and utterly thrown by Alec. This ridiculously tall, geeky, sweet kid. He just does crazy things to him and he can’t really explain it. He makes his heart beat too fast and his breath come even faster. He makes his dick so hard that it almost hurts. And it’s so crazy that Alec feels the same way about him. How did this happen? He’s dating Alec. They’re together. And he’s scared shitless.

He’s not used to having someone so embedded in his life like this. To have to live up to expectations and respect opinions and consider feelings.

This feels like a new stage in his life. Not only does he have a job and rent and an apartment to take care of. But now he has a boyfriend. It sounds so strange. He has an eighteen year old, brainiac boyfriend. It shouldn’t work. It’s crazy to believe that it _could _work. And amazingly it _is _working. They molded themselves together and slotted perfectly despite all their differences.

* * *

Alec finally properly introduced him to Parker for the first time since he’d seen her that first day at the repair shop. And Parker had been understandably leery of him at first. Alec had warned him about Parkers…_quirkyness…_but in no way had he prepared for her to openly an unashamedly stare him down at the dinner table that night. Her eyes are so piercing and startling. It was almost like he could feel her forcefully pulling his thoughts from his brain, reading them, and feeling them out.

“What are your intentions with Alec?” She asks simply, shoveling a spoonful of rice into her mouth.

Alec kicks her shoe underneath the table and she doesn’t even flinch, doesn’t acknowledge him, her gaze never wavering from Eliot’s face.

“Um.” Eliot clears his throat. Squirms a little in his seat because damn this chick is intense. “We hadn’t really thought about it.”

She squints at him and he sits up straighter.

“I…I mean…” He stutters. “This is all really new to both of us and we’re riding it together. I like him. _Alot_.” He shrugs, looks over at Alec who’s staring at him dreamily. “It’s nothing either of us ever expected, you know? But now I can’t imagine myself without it” He says to Parker, but his eyes remain on Alec.

She hums, mulling it over, and then she nods, one quick jerk of her head like she’s checking off an item on some imaginary list.

“Did he tell you the thing I said about your balls?” She asks, sounding eerily cheery.”

Eliot sputters into his tea and he feels Alec’s hand light on his back.

“_Parker!” _Alec hisses.

“No. It’s okay.” Eliot chuckles, placing a hand on Alec’s knee underneath the table. He smiles at Parker. “Uh yeah, actually he did. And I don’t plan on eating my balls any time soon so…loud and clear.”

She hums again. Checking off another item on her list. “Okay then.” She says, happily chewing on a piece of cube steak.

“This is really good, Hardy.” She frowns. “Your food usually tastes like virginity and too much pepper.”

Alec can feel Eliot’s eyes burning holes into the side of his face and he just knows Eliot’s trying not to laugh at the ridiculous nickname Parker refuses to let go. Instead of commenting on it though, Eliot decides to direct his attention to Parker again.

“What does virginity taste like?” He asks, and the amusement in his voice is stitched all through his tone.

Parker tilts her head and scrunches her nose as if she’s seriously considering the question. “Not good.” She says simply. Then looks down at her plate and scoops another spoonful of rice and gravy into her mouth. “Now _this…” _And she does a little dance in her chair and kisses the tips of her fingers.

“Well…Eliot here is magical in the kitchen.” Alec speaks up. “He’s been. He’s been teaching me a few things.” He says shyly into his plate.

Eliot smiles at him affectionately and squeezes his thigh where his hand is still resting under the table.

* * *

“Well. Parker’s a different kinda treat.” Eliot says to him over the phone once he’s helped them tidy up after dinner and made his way to his own apartment. His bed doesn’t quite feel the same without Alec in it now but he’s got an early class in the morning and the place he shares with Parker is much closer to campus.

“I tried to tell you, man. But I don’t think anyone is ever truly prepared for meeting Parker.” He says, affection heavy in his tone. “She likes you, though.”

“Really? What dinner table were you sitting at?” Eliot says, only half kidding.

Meeting friends and family has always been something Eliot has been terrified of. People usually take one look at him and decide he’s not good enough. Especially now. He’s so much older than Alec, not to mention that he’s a man. He knows Alec hasn’t exactly told his Nana that he’s into men and he doesn’t even want to imagine how that conversation might go.

Parker though, even though she’s quite the handful, he’s more confident in gaining her approval simply because Parker doesn’t seem like the type to consider age difference, or sexuality for that matter, when it comes to relationships. He’s almost sure Parker wouldn’t even bat an eye if Alec brought home a unicorn and called it his boyfriend as long as it treated him right.

He hears Alec chuckle softly through the phone and he’s grateful for the interruption in his destructive inner monologue.

“She does like you. Trust me. She wouldn’t have given you such a hard time if she didn’t.”

Eliot lets that turn over in his head for a beat and then he exhales and decides. “I like her too.” Because he really does.

Alec yawns loud and heavy and Eliot knows he’ll be listening to him snoring if he doesn’t hang up now.

“Get some sleep.” He says.

“Noo. Not yet.” Alec pouts, and Eliot can almost picture his plump lip poking out.

“Come on baby, you have an early class tomorrow. I’ll feel bad if you end up drooling all over your desk. Call me after.”

He can tell Alec wants to protest but eventually he sighs. “Fine.” He pauses.

The air is heavy with unspoken words and Eliot can feel it in his bones.

“Eliot?” Alec says his name almost timidly.

“Yeah?” Eliot answers skeptically.

“I love you.” He says it softly, barely there like he’s afraid for Eliot to actually hear it.

It’s the first time either of them have said it out loud. Eliot has known since the day he met Alec that his heart was his. But it all felt too rushed, too fast. And he was afraid to make it known. Once the words are said out loud there’s no going back. And so he stayed quiet.

But now Alec has beat him to the punch. And he has no choice but to fall. “I love you too.”


End file.
